


Tommy Has Earned The Title: Tower Climber

by PIE_CRUST129



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I have so much lore, I will update the tags as I go, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Like dungeon crawling but very different lol, Semi Graphic Descriptions Of Death, Temporary Character Death, Tower Climbing, Trust Issues, no beta we die like the people of l'manberg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIE_CRUST129/pseuds/PIE_CRUST129
Summary: Tommy doesn't hate his life as a resident of one of the edge colonies. That doesn't mean he likes it either. One day while exploring he finds something that will change his life. Well you know what his mom always tells him, curiosity killed the cat. He never fails to remind her that satisfaction brought him back.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson, No Romantic Relationship(s), Phil Watson & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 32
Kudos: 204





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hooooo-boy! This one's a doozy, I have plenty planned and lots of lore hidden away on one of my google docs. Let me know if you ever want me to post an edited version of that, just for more context. Also if any of the creators featured in this ever want me to take it down I will do so with no complaints.

It was a warm sunny evening. Tommy was laying down in a field of flowers a fair ways away from his home. He basked in the light appreciating the way it warmed his face. The flower field was closer to the edge of his home island; a small colony in the sky surrounded by other larger colonies. Tommy loved his home. Even if he was destined to become a farmer and ignore his hearts yearning for adventure. He would make do. 

Tommy stood up, dusting off his pants. He decided to explore the area some more before heading back home. He picked up his dagger that his mother insisted he bring, just in case. There wasn’t much crime in the colonies. On the ground however? It was practically overrun with criminals. His mother always feared that even though the colonies were some of the safest places in the world, somehow a ground-dweller would make their way up. 

Tommy started to walk towards the forest at the edge of the flower field. He knew he was going to start getting dangerously close to the edge of the colony if he continued this way, but Tommy feared nothing. He was a big strong man. Well not quite a man yet, he was only 16 after all, but you’ll never hear him say that out loud. As he reached the edge of the forest he could just barely make out an odd shape through the trees. 

Tommy was a curious youth. His mother always told him that curiosity killed the cat, he never failed to remind her that satisfaction brought him back. So he allowed his curiosity to get the better of him as he began trudging through the trees and bushes. As he approached the strange thing, it came clearer in his vision. He eventually got close enough to see that it was a door, just standing there in the outskirts of a forest near the edge of his colony. 

He got closer to examine it. It wasn’t the entrance to some kind of building. There was nothing behind it, in front of it, or even on either side of it. Tommy was confused, why would some idiot leave a door in the middle of the woods for no reason? Tommy decided to investigate further. He twisted the handle, it moved fine, the door probably wasn’t locked, not that it mattered. He tried opening it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{TOMMY HAS EARNED THE TITLE: TOWER CLIMBER} 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Tommy came to he was definitely not still in the forest. The 16 year old found himself in some type of forest, sure, but the trees in his original forest definitely didn’t have white trunks and bright red leaves shaped like stars. He looked around taking in his surroundings. The trees were different. The grass was black. The sky was a deep green color. There was no sun. Everything was wrong. 

There was a rustling noise behind him. Tommy turned around with a start. Standing there was a human with a creepy looking demon mask on. “Hey, do you know where we are?” The blond boy looked at the man expectantly. He saw red liquid splatter on the humanoid’s mask. Sharp pain erupted in his abdomen, Tommy looked down. There was a long spear protruding from his stomach. He was going to die. His mother was right. Curiosity killed the cat. No amount of satisfaction would ever bring him back. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy lasted longer the next time he woke up. He was disoriented and his chest, although lacking a gaping wound, was still hurting like hell. He stumbled around a bit before coming across the spot he had dreamt about, the white tree bark was splattered with semi-dried blood. This could not be a coincidence, Tommy decided. 

He ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn’t want to die again, dying hurt.  _ Tommy was scared.  _ He ran and ran and ranandranandranandrananDRANANDRANANDRAN until he could not run anymore. He collapsed against a tree to catch his breath. He didn’t even register the twang of the bow as an arrow pierced his heart. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He learned more this time. He didn’t even bother looking at the clearing before he took off. He found a river. Or at least what he thinks to be a river. The water was a toxic green color and it did not look safe to drink out of. Tommy was thirsty, he decided he could risk it. The water tasted tangy, a bit lime-like, and a bit salty. It didn’t immediately kill him or make him ill, so he’ll count that as a win.

He continued at a slower pace. A bit proud of himself for his discovery. He continued on until he found a beautiful field full of white pipe like hanging flowers. He hadn’t even been in this strange place 24 hours-or at least he thinks, who knows how time works here-yet he was feeling exhausted. He laid himself down contentedly. He was so tired. He wants to sleep. He can’t bring himself to care as the flowers strangle him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy continued exploring; everyday finding something new. He discovered rocks and mountains. He found cave systems. He even found a village. What he soon discovered was that everything in this place can and will find a way to kill him. He’s picked up the wrong rock and had it shoot a spike through his skull. He’s entered the wrong cave system and had it lead to a dead end where it trapped him for days without food or water. Not that he could find any food to begin with and he definitely does not trust the water. 

The village was an interesting experience, it was filled with people wearing the same demon mask as the humanoid who first killed him. They all looked to be going about their day’s, it was mundane in a way. It made him sick. He tried to run before any of the monsters could see him, he never made it out of the village. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy had fallen into a bit of a routine. He would spend his days(?) exploring the area until something would kill him and he would wake up in the same clearing he had first woken up in. Then he would do it over again. The blond boy knew this was self destructive, but he was learning. He was adapting. Each expedition of his led him to make new discoveries. He learned what plants would kill him. He learned where all the monster villages in the area were. He even found some edible plants. He was making progress. 

Gradually over time Tommy began to feel a sort of pull in his gut, urging him to go towards a certain direction. He began following it, planning a route. He wants to leave. He’s going to leave, even if it means fighting his way out. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy killed his first monster a few weeks(?) into plotting his escape route. It was alone, he was hiding in a tree. He ambushed it, jumping down and stabbing it straight through its neck. He took its cape, it was a bright red color, it could help him blend in better with the leaves. He touched its face, it was a mask. He removed it, there was nothing underneath. Just skin stretched over where a face should be. It was disgusting. Tommy decided to bring the mask with him. He didn’t want to put it on; he had no idea what it did. He left in a hurry.

Tommy took up the hobby of loudly talking to himself. He was bored and alone and an extrovert. He needs human interaction. The blue-eyed boy would narrate his actions to himself. Sometimes he would ramble to himself about his home. Occasionally he would encounter a monster that didn’t immediately attack him and he would try to talk with it, that usually got him killed. This new hobby of his got him killed more often in general, but the blond boy thinks it's worth it. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been years, or at least Tommy thinks it has. He’s still 16, he thinks there's probably something wrong with that. He thinks he should be a lot older, but honestly everythings started to get a bit hard to remember. He can’t remember his last name, did he ever even have one? He can’t remember the faces of his parents, is that even what they’re called? He can’t remember his home, he just knows that it's not here. 

He’s standing in front of a door now. He isn’t too sure what it does. He can vaguely remember opening one and something bad happening, but the pull is leading him here. He can’t turn back now. A small part of himself is going to miss this place. A small part that he wants to rip out and crush under his shoe. A larger part of himself feels relief. He won’t be hunted anymore. He won’t die anymore. Tommy reaches out and twists the door handle. He hesitates a split second before ripping the door open. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

{TOMMY HAS EARNED THE TITLE: SURVIVOR OF THE FACELESS} 


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke up slowly. He was more comfortable than he had been in years. That was… strange but not unwelcome. Although it was comfortable, whatever he was lying on smelt terrible. He shot up quickly, not wanting to stay in one place for too long. Looking around the blond boy saw he was in some type of alleyway, surrounded by bags that smelt like shit. They were made of some type of smooth substance he had never seen before. Strange. 

The cloaked boy got up and made his way to the other side of the alleyway where he saw sunlight. That was definitely something he missed. He basked in the rays, relishing in their warmth. He blinked the spots out of his eyes before looking around. ‘Shit,’ he thought to himself as he saw what must’ve been hundreds of monsters walking through the streets. 

He wasn’t scared though, he’s Tommy, after all, and he’s killed plenty of monsters. If they attack him, he’ll kill them, and if they don’t then there's nothing to worry about. He began walking out of the alley at a quick pace. None of the monsters attacked him. They don’t quite look like the regular monsters he’s encountered either. They wore strange clothing, Tommy thinks he’s seen clothes like that somewhere before but his memory is hazy at best. He also noticed that the monsters didn’t wear masks. They had faces. 

Tommy deems these maybe monsters safe enough to look away from. The blond observes his surroundings carefully, he was surrounded by buildings taller than the tallest mountains he had ever seen. There were these strange metal contraptions that moved faster than even the fastest monsters, he thinks he should avoid those. 

He found a clearly outlined path not dissimilar to something he would find in a monster village. He decided to follow it. He followed it for hours not once taking a break. Tommy was getting agitated, nothing had attacked him yet and that usually led to one of his more painful deaths. 

Tommy was jolted out of his thoughts when a rough hand gripped his shoulder. He knew it was too good to be true. He didn’t have any time to react so he squeezed his eyes shut tight and waited for a blow that never came. 

He opened his eyes slowly, preparing for some sort of horrific sight, it was just one of the maybe not monsters looking down at him. There was something Tommy recognized in his gaze, something he hadn’t seen for a long time, what was it called? Concern? Yes that's it, this not monster is looking down at him with concern. Why? 

“Hey kid, it's awfully late to be walking about. Where are your parents?” The not monster was questioning him. Tommy was shocked, he thought the only thing that could speak was himself. How could this not monster speak to him? Is Tommy a not monster? No, no, it couldn’t be… could it? He hasn’t seen his face in years. Tommy’s starting to believe he may be a not monster. 

“E-exc-” Tommy coughed clearing his throat, it felt raw from disuse and dryness, “excuse me? What are you?” The man looked at him confusedly, then a little irritatedly. Uh oh, this was bad, very bad, Tommy angered him, he had no idea what these not monsters could do. 

Something in the not monsters face softened minutely, just barely enough to calm Tommy’s rising anxiety. “Do you need some help, kid? I can help you out,” he went to pull something out of his pocket. Tommy tensed at that. He saw it was some kind of badge type thing, it held no meaning to Tommy but it must be important if the not monster wants him to see it. “I’m a police officer, I’m off duty right now but if you need help I can bring you to the station and help you get all sorted out?” 

Tommy was unsure of what the officer was offering, but he assumed from the soft tone of its voice and generally non combative stance that it wasn’t going to harm him. Tommy decided to just nod his head and go with it. The officer looked relieved at that and motioned for Tommy to follow it. 

While they were walking the officer decided to try and make some small talk with him. Tommy was hesitant to talk with it, he still wasn’t positive that it had good intentions, but he was curious as to what it would be like to actually communicate with something other than himself. 

“So,” the officer began, “my name’s Phil. What’s your name?” Tommy was shocked. He thought he was the only one with a name. He didn’t mind not being the only one with a name, it was kinda lonely. 

“My name’s Tommy, innit? That’s what I’ve always called myself at least.” He looked up towards Phil with a hope filled gaze. “Are there others like us? Others with names out there? Please tell me we aren’t the only ones.” He pleaded with Phil, he didn’t want to be alone again. Well semi alone at least since Phil was there and he had a name, so he must be good, right? 

Phil looked at him sadly. Tommy’s decided that he doesn’t like that expression. “Yeah, Tommy, yeah, there are millions of people out there with names. You don’t have to worry about it ‘kay?” 

Tommy looked up at Phil confusedly, “are there really?” 

“Are there really what?” Phil looked down at him surprised. 

“Millions of people, Phil? How can there be millions of people? How is there even that much room?” Phil chuckled at him good naturedly. 

“Tommy, there’s plenty of room! The earth is huge. There’s 7 billion people living on it!” 7 BILLION? Tommy could barely comprehend the idea that there’s even 1 million people on the planet, let alone 1 billion, but now Phil’s telling him that there’s 7 billion? Tommy doesn’t believe Phil in the slightest, but he wants Phil to like him. He’s the only other person Tommy knows that has a name, so even if Phil is over exaggerating a bit, Tommy wants to trust him. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the walk to this ‘station’ that Phil had mentioned was silent. Tommy was mulling over how trustworthy Phil was when the aforementioned man announced their arrival to him. Tommy glanced up at the building. It was fairly nondescript, Tommy thought it would look more extravagant, but Phil said it was an important building, and there's probably some merit to Phil’s claims.

Phil went to open the door and Tommy panicked. Opening doors had never led to anything good in his experience. Tommy went to pull Phil’s hands away from the door, but he was too late. Phil pulled the door open, Tommy braced himself. Nothing happened. It was just a regular door. Tommy felt like an idiot. Phil was looking at him strangely as well. 

Tommy shrugged off his concerned gaze. He pushed his way past Phil into the ‘station’. Phil followed closely behind, his hand floating hesitantly above Tommy’s shoulder. Tommy didn’t understand the gesture. He decided to reach his hand back and grab Phils, he squeezed it tight. It was warmer than he thought it would be, rough yet soft. Tommy enjoys this. 

Phil moved in front of Tommy to speak with the lady standing behind the counter. Tommy didn’t pay much attention to what they were on about. His focus was instead drawn to squeezing different patterns on Phils hand. Phil would squeeze his own patterns every so often making Tommy smile goofily. 

They continued on like that until Phil gently tugged on Tommy’s hand, ushering him towards one of the back rooms. The room they entered was brightly colored with cute drawings of animals. There were two comfortable looking plush chairs, Tommy really wanted to sit in one. “Tommy, I need to go talk to someone for a second. Do you think you could wait here for a little bit, please?” Tommy was hesitant to let Phil leave. Phil seemed safe. Tommy wants to be safe. 

“Phil… just for a little bit right?” Tommy might cry if this keeps up. 

“Yes, Tommy just for a little bit, I promise.” Phil held out his pinky, Tommy looked at him questioningly unsure of what to do with it. Phil lifted Tommy’s hand which was still wrapped with his own and wrapped his pinky finger around Tommy’s own. “It's called a pinky promise, it means it's an unbreakable promise. I  _ will _ come right back Tommy, I just need to go talk to someone for a few minutes, ok?” 

“Ok Phil. Please come back soon.” Phil smiled softly reaching up to ruffle the blonde boy’s hair before leaving. Tommy’s eyes never left Phil until he was out of the blue eyed boys sight. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tommy waited for what felt like hours, although Tommy knows his internal clock is messed up, so it was probably only a few minutes. Phil finally returned with a lady who introduced herself as Anne. Tommy wasn’t too sure about her but she has a name, and Phil seemed to trust her, and Tommy thinks he trusts Phil, so… she’s probably fine. Phil tells him that she’s going to be asking Tommy some questions. The tall boy was unsure of what answers Anne was hoping to gain from this conversation but he went along with it anyways. 

Anne began her questioning. “So, Tommy, I’m going to be asking some questions, some of them might be a little personal so if you’re uncomfortable at any time or would like me or Phil to leave please let me know.” 

“Ok?” The ragged boy was a little confused but he thinks it should be fine. 

“Great,” Anne smiled at him gently. “We’re going to start off easy, how old are you Tommy?” 

“I’m 16, I think? I’ve been 16 for a long time though.” Tommy didn’t understand the confused looks his answer received. 

“Alright Tommy, do you have a last name?” 

“I dunno, maybe I used to. I can’t remember. I’m sorry” 

Phil cut in here taking the blue eyed boy's hand and squeezing it gently. “It's ok Tommy. You only need to answer what you can.” Tommy nodded his head but remained otherwise silent. Anne took that as her queue to continue talking. 

“What were you doing when Phil found you?” 

“I dunno, I was just walking. I don’t really know where I am.” 

“Do you remember how you got here?”

“I opened one of the doors and then I woke up surrounded by shitty smelling bags.” 

“Do you know where this door you opened was?” 

“Yeah, it was in the forest, a little north of one of the monster villages over the mountain.” 

“What is this monster village?” 

“Its where the monsters live, duh” 

“Sorry let me rephrase. What are these monsters? What do they look like? Have they been called anything else, or are they just called monsters?”

“Um, I dunno, they look kinda like you guys, so I thought you were monsters before, sorry. The only thing that made me think that maybe you aren’t monsters was that they always wore masks, and I haven’t seen anyone wear a mask. You guys also have names! None of the monsters had names, I always tried to ask, but me talking would make them mad and then they would hurt me. Which was not very cool of them.”

The two adults exchanged a look that Tommy didn’t really understand. A tense moment of silence passed before Phil spoke up. “Are you ok to continue Tommy? It's fine if you need a break.” 

“No I’m good.” Tommy was looking at the two adults questioningly. Being hurt was normal for him. Sure, he could vaguely remember it mattering, but that was such a long time ago.

“If you're sure Tommy,” Anne decided after a few seconds. “This question is going to be a bit more personal. If you don’t want to answer that's ok.”

“Ok?” 

“Can… how… can you tell me how they hurt you? You don’t need to answer if you’re uncomfortable.” 

“I mean they’ve hurt me in plenty of ways. Like theres lotsa ways to hurt someone. I can give you a few examples, they’ve stabbed me before. One time they must’ve done something weird to the river water cause I felt weirder than usual after drinking it. Actually I’m a lil’ bit thirsty, is there a river around here to drink from Phil?” 

“Ah, me and Phil can go and get you a glass of water if you’d like?” Anne got up and began making her way towards the door. 

“I don’t want Phil to leave please.” Phil had already left one time too many. Tommy doesn’t want to be alone again. 

“Ok, I’ll be back in a few.” Anne left quickly. Phil and Tommy sat in silence until she returned. She had a glass full of clear liquid in her hand. She handed him the glass. He took a sip; it was the best thing he’s ever had. Tommy couldn’t stop the goofy grin from spreading across his face. Phil looked at him fondly. 

“I think we don’t need to continue the questioning today, now all that's left is to figure out where you’ll stay until we can figure out a more permanent housing situation for you.” 

“I want to stay with Phil.” 

“If Phil is alright with it could be arranged.” Phil looked a little flustered but he nodded along.

“I have no problems with this arrangement, although I do have 3 sons and I want to make sure you’d be alright with that?” Tommy nodded quickly, he didn’t really care, if they’re related to Phil then they must be nice. Phil smiled at him thankfully. Tommy smiled back. They got up and made their way out of the ‘station’. Tommy is excited for what's to come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes Tommy refers to Phil as an it for like most of the chapter. Also, don't follow strangers kids! Also Phil is a police officer now, I don't make the rules. To clarify as well, Tommy only really stops referring to people as it and monsters after he learns Phil has a name and after he learns that millions of people have names (at least according to Phil). The reasoning for this is that is that Tommy has a name, and as far as he remembers he's the only one who has a name, and Tommy knows that he's not a monster. So he kinda does some mental gymnastics there. Also I'm sorry for all the oocness in this chapter. Its going to get fixed in later chapters after Tommy begins to get introduced to society and shit. The ending too, it was kinda rushed and I have no idea how police people do things so I just made some shit up, please suspend your disbelief. 
> 
> Also Phil in this chapter was just like: *Sees a tall haggard looking teenager* I'm going to fucking protecc this smol child with my life and they won't find your body if you try to stop me. 
> 
> But at the same time Tommy was just like: Blond man wearing striped bucket hat go brr, this my dad now. 
> 
> Next chapter you can expect Tubbo, Techno, and Wilbur to be introduced.

**Author's Note:**

> I will work on updating this whenever I can. I did kinda write half of this when I was supposed to be doing my online class, but that's fine. I'm gonna aim for once a week updates at least, hold me to that, it helps motivate me. Also please point out any spelling and/or grammar mistakes that you think I can fix.


End file.
